


OMQ 7/9/21

by Juvinadelgreko



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Inaccuracies probably, I’ve never had a kid, Roy Harper feels, fighting over baby names, godfather diggle, i miss Thea, i really hope they name their kid what I named their kid, olicity - Freeform, olicity baby, rip tommy merlyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juvinadelgreko/pseuds/Juvinadelgreko
Summary: Oliver and Felicity bicker over what to name their baby—all the way to the hospital and then some.





	OMQ 7/9/21

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Here’s a follow up to my last 2 fics. I wrote in a bit of pinch today so it might not be the greatest but enjoy anyway!

Felicity and Oliver’s debate over what in the world they would name their child had been going strong since they’d finished the nursery. Felicity was now 35 weeks along, turning into 36, and they still hadn’t picked a name. 

They’d both been vehemently against naming any of their children directly after themselves. That had been resolved quickly, and he and Felicity had compromised that one of them got to pick the first name, and the other got to pick the middle name. They’d agreed that when their son came, they’d name him Tommy. They could’ve written a list of boys’ names they liked. They wanted to name a son after Quentin and a son after Robert at some point, possibly after John or Roy as well, if they got that far. But they still hadn’t picked a girl’s name. 

As much as they loved Laurel and her memory, it didn’t feel right to name a kid after Oliver’s ex, especially after Black Siren. And as much as Oliver loved his mother and missed her, his disapproval of her actions ran too deep for him to justify naming his child after her. They’d briefly considered using Thea, but it just hadn’t felt right to them, considering how rarely they saw her and Roy. When Oliver had suggested Donna, Felicity had declined. Her relationship with her mother had improved a lot in the last few years, but there was still so much they didn’t see eye to eye on. They only had one chance to name their child, and they wanted to make it good. 

They’d discussed it in bed, in the bunker, at the office, at the doctor’s, in the kitchen. They’d even tried original names.

“Stephanie?” Oliver suggested.

“Ew. No.” 

“Emily?” Felicity tried. 

Oliver groaned. “I had a bad go around with an Emily before the island. So...no.” 

“Ugh, ok.”

So there they were, going to bed for another night without a baby name, the due date looming closer and closer. Felicity was already curled up on the cushions in the one comfortable position she’d found for sleeping as pregnant as she was. Oliver had taken to rubbing her feet on the nights that they weren’t doing...other things. It’d taken weeks of protesting from both her back and Oliver to get her to give up heels. He sat crosslegged on the end of their bed and dug his thumbs into her arches. She moaned softly and stretched back in the pillows. 

“Maybe she’ll actually sleep tonight,” Felicity grumbled. Her ribs weren’t loving her baby girl’s nighttime acrobatics. Oliver just chuckled.

“I hope so, for both our sakes.” Felicity got grumpy when she didn’t get a good night’s sleep, and as Donna had always said, if mama ain’t happy, ain’t nobody happy. Oliver finished her foot rub and moved to curl up under the comforter. He spooned Felicity, her back pressing into his chest. 

“Ol’ver.” She mumbled.

“Hm?” 

“Rub my back? Please?” She asked. 

“Mhm.” 

Oliver began to rub her lower back with just the right amount of pressure, knowing how sore it was from weeks of carrying his child. He’d never been as in love with her as he was while he watched them grow and change together. Sometimes he would kneel between her legs and tell their baby girl stories of how Mommy and Daddy met, or the adventures they’d been on in their years together. And while she couldn’t answer, the look on Felicity’s face and their shared laughter was priceless to him. 

“I met you mother wayyyyy back in 2012,” Oliver began. “I had just started my journey as Green Arrow, and I needed some help with a bad guy’s computer that I’d found. It had been pretty badly damaged, and I needed the world’s best computer whiz to fix it. So I found your mother in the IT department at your grandparents’ company, and I told her that I’d ‘spilled a latte’ on the laptop, because I couldn’t very well tell her the truth at that time. And she saw straight through my lies, and she said that she thought the laptop had been beaten up by bad guys. And I told her that ‘my coffee shop was in a bad neighborhood.’” 

Felicity had laughed at the memories, Oliver’s other ridiculous lies coming to mind. 

“But she helped me anyway, because even then, she believed in me.”

He kissed her tummy. “She’s helped stop the bad laptop guy and so many others.” 

Back in their bedroom, Oliver fell asleep with that memory circulating in his head, unaware that the night before this one had been his last full night of sleep for a long, long time. 

———

Around one in the morning, Oliver felt his wife’s hand shaking him awake.

“Oliver.” He grumbled and turned his face into the pillows. “Oliver!” Felicity’s urgent tone finally cut through to him, and his eyes snapped open. “

“Felicity? What’s going on, are you ok? Is the baby ok, what—“ 

“Oliver! I think my water just broke!” Felicity exclaimed. 

And he was moving, already in pulling pants and a shirt on, and finding a pair of comfy sweats for his wife, along with a towel. 

“Here, put these on. Are you gonna be alright if I go wake up William?” 

She nodded. 

———

“William, buddy, wake up.” His son blinked his eyes open and looked up at him in confusion. 

“Dad? What’s going on? Is the baby coming?” William asked, his voice sleepy,

“Yeah, the baby’s coming.” Oliver heart rate doubled as he said it out loud. “Listen, buddy, I didn’t want to you panic if there was no one here when you woke up, but I think you should stay here for now. You’re responsible, the doors lock, it’s only for a few hours. I’ll call when I’ve got a minute. I’ll see if Mr. Diggle or Raisa can bring you to the hospital later. But we’ve got to go.”

“Ok Dad. I’ll be fine. Go take care of Felicity.” It was not a suggestion. 

And he did. 

———

After hours of intense labor, Felicity delivered a beautiful, healthy, Baby Queen at 11:41 a.m. on Friday, July 9th at Star City General Hospital. It had by no means been an easy 10 hours. Oliver had once been told that giving birth was the second most painful thing a human could experience, second only to being burned alive. And he had a good enough idea of what that felt like, per the scars on his lower back. If he could’ve taken the pain for her, he would’ve. But nothing had filled his heart with so much love and pride as being by her side while she delivered his child. 

And when they’d finally handed his baby girl to him...his whole world had shifted. John hadn’t been exaggerating when he’d talked about the first time he held baby Sara and baby J.J.. He hadn’t gotten this moment with William, and he’d never regretted it as much as he did now. But as he looked at his girl...Oliver knew he’d rip apart the fabric of the universe to keep her safe and happy. He kissed her perfect head, rubbing his nose in her perfect wisps of blonde hair. She screamed in his ear, and Oliver laughed with sheer joy, his eyes beginning blur with tears. He sat on down on the side of the bed and turned to his beautiful wife. He kissed her with all the reverence and joy he could find in his soul and murmured, “she’s perfect.” 

Felicity smiled, her own tears of joy trailing down her cheeks. “She is.” 

Oliver pressing a lingering kiss to her cheek and whispered in her ear, “thank you.” She just pressed a kiss to his forehead and turned again to their baby. 

“I think she has your nose.” Oliver said. “And your lips.” 

“I wonder what her eyes will be like,” Felicity mused. “Considering we’re both blue eyed, that’s a possibility, but it’s a recessive gene so she could end up with brown ones.” It was possible. 

“Either way would be gorgeous.” Oliver whispered. But then Felicity burst the bubble.

“Oliver...we need to name her. Before anyone comes to see her.” 

“Yeah...yeah we do.” 

“I think we should stop thinking so hard about this.” Felicity said. 

“What do you mean?” 

“We want to name our baby after people we love and trust the most. And I know we don’t want to name after ourselves, but...there’s no one I love and trust more than you.” 

“And there’s no one I love and trust more than you, Felicity, but what are you saying?”

She’d known why Oliver didn’t want to name one of their kids after him from the minute he told her so. As far as he’d come with her, there was still large part of him that was still learning to forgive himself for his past actions enough to have his child named after him. 

“Just hear me out.” Her tone left no room for argument. So he did.

“Olivia Megan Queen.” It fit all their requirements. Both of them represented. No direct naming after either parent. While Olivia was the feminine version of Oliver, it wasn’t an exact match. Dammit. He was crying again. 

“Are you sure?” He whispered. 

“Yeah.” His wife nodded. 

“Ok.” 

Olivia Megan Queen. His girl. Their daughter. William’s sister. 

———

A few hours later, Dig and Lyla came to see them with William in tow. 

Oliver’s heart swelled when he saw how William held her, how he looked at her. Best big brother ever, he thought. It reminded him of himself when Thea had been born. 

“Congratulations, Oliver. You deserve this. You both do.” John said, shaking Oliver’s hand. 

“Say, John, how would you feel about being a Godfather?” 

“I’d be honored, Oliver. If it’s cool with Felicity it’s cool with me.” He paused. “You know, when she and I dragged you, shot and bleeding, into the foundry 10 years ago after she’d just found out who you were, all I could think was, ‘I just met this girl, but he’d be a fool not to marry her.’ And now look at us.” 

“You were right, as usual.” Oliver laughed. “John, I wouldn’t have any of this without you. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for everything you’ve done for me and my family.” 

———

Olivia and her parents left the hospital a few days later, with their daughter swaddled in a pale green blanket. 

As they cradled their daughter in bed together on early mornings as William made pancakes in the kitchen, when Olivia woke them up screaming for food at two in the morning, when she took her first steps, said her first words, Oliver had many thoughts, but one stuck out. 

Lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of them naming their baby girl Olivia Megan. Both Oliver and Felicity went through so much to get where they are and I think that should be represented in something like a name.
> 
> Tumblr: Juvina DelGreko


End file.
